


dodgeball

by wikemheeler



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, lucaya - Freeform, protective lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6876271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wikemheeler/pseuds/wikemheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which lucas gets all fired up on her behalf. again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dodgeball

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr girlmeetsangst so if you have a prompt request message or ask me on there

Maya had always fully endorsed any and all things that made her easy breezy lifestyle go smoother. Physical Education was not one of those things. She loathed P.E more than anything, but ever since Lucas had been transferred to her class due to him dropping art class (he was really bad at it but she would never say that to his face, what has he done to her). Almost his entire schedule had changed and now Maya got to watch him stretch and lift weights and run laps and - ok, maybe she didn’t think P.E was so bad after all.

“Hey Huckleberry what’s on the agenda for today’s hour of torture,” Maya asked Lucas nonchalantly as she leant against the wall next to him. Everyday began with her asking him what they were doing, he was really close with their gym teacher because he was also the high school foot ball coach so he always knew. With the slightest bit of sarcasm he replied, “Well short stack I do believe that today is your lucky day!” She immediately began to pout, “Don’t say it.” “Oh I’m going to say it.” “Please, God, N-” “IT’S DOOOOODDDGGGEEEBALLLLL!” Maya half expected him to begin pounding his chest with all of his football buddies; what is it about dodgeball that turned normal teenage boys into animals?

The class got split into groups and to Maya’s misfortune, Lucas was on the other side and she therefore had no one to protect her from the relentless army of angry teenagers that she was forced to call her classmates. “You ready for this short stack?” Lucas yelled from across the gym. “No,” Maya whined. “Well, you better get ready because Mad Dog is comin’ for ya,” and with that, the whistle blew and the games had begun.

Maya’s first instinct is to hide behind the largest person she could find, utilizing her small body to her advantage. But there was no one on her team that she liked enough to be in close contact with so she just tried to stand as far away from everyone as possible. But Lucas was not going to back down, she was once again grateful for being small - his target was small and hard to hit. Just when Maya was getting cocky in her dodging skills, she was hit square in the stomach, knocking the wind right out of her. Lucas’ playful smile fell right of his face and Maya’s body went with it, hitting the floor with a thud.

“MAYA!” an incredibly worried Lucas bolted across the room while everyone played on and landed on the ground right next to his short stack of pancakes. Not knowing what to do in a situation like this, he just kept repeating her name, pleading for her to wake up and shaking her. Nothing. “Maya I’m so sorry it was just a game please get up,” he pulled her body closer to her and before he could too worked up about it she felt her body shake. When he opened his eyes and looked down at her, her eyes were closed and her lips were pursed to try and contain her laughter. He sighed in relief and feigned annoyance, “You were faking it you little faker.” He began tickling her sides so he could hear her laughter, his favorite sound in the world. “Just a little Ranger Rick.” He continued looking fondly down at her as she still was laying in her arms. “I’m sorry for hitting you so hard,” he said in an almost whisper, he really did feel bad. He didn’t know what he would have done had he actually hurt her. “Hey it’s ok, I’m fine you see,” she smiled up at him. “In fact, come here, I have to tell you something,” she motioned for him to lean his head down and listen. Once she decided he was close enough she told him what was on her mind, “HA HUURRR!!” His head immediately jolted back as he cupped his ear, but she just smiles innocently up at him. “Alright I guess I deserved that,” he laughed under his breath, ‘she’s really something’ he thought to himself. “Yeah, I guess you did,” is what she said but what she thought was, 'he’s really something’.


End file.
